The present application relates to software and more specifically to software and accompanying graphical user interfaces for facilitating viewing data in tables presented via webpages.
Tables, also called data grids, are employed in various demanding applications, including spreadsheets, databases, enterprise network pages, and webpages. Such applications often demand feature rich tables and accompanying user interface controls for adjusting how data is displayed in the tables.
Conventionally, webpages use one or more markup languages, such as HyperText Markup Language (HTML) to specify table views. Scripting languages, such as JavaScript, may facilitate adding user interface controls, such as Query By Example (QBE) elements and scroll bars, to a table to facilitate adjusting or otherwise scrolling data displayed in a table of a webpage, called a web-based table.
However, conventional HTML and scripting techniques have provided limited functionality for adjusting table views. Consequently, certain features that users have become accustomed to in spreadsheet and database applications are typically unavailable in web-based tables. Hence, an increasing need remains for techniques than can further augment functionality of web-based tables.